kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Lexaeus 94
Ciao! Ciao Lexaeus 94! Anche io ho giocato a tutti e due i Kingdom Hearts e li ho trovati affascinanti! Sono un capolavoro del mondo dei videogiochi! Hai giocato al Final Mix e Final Mix +?! Uao! Deve essere bellissimo combattere tutti i membri della Organizzazione XIII (io vado matto per Axel, come dice il nome del mio nickname). Ma per giocarci hai comprato un televisore americano (ntsc) una playstation americana (ntsc) più i videogiochi? Fammi sapere che sono molto interessato! Grazie! Axel 8 ORGANIZZAZIONE XIII Scriverai una pagina per ciascun membro della Organizzazione XIII? Se sì, potresti lasciarmi scrivere la pagina su Axel? Grazie Axel 8 Idea Bella l'Idea! Ti posso subito dire che, mi dispiace un po'; sui membri so solo le informzioni di Kingdom Hearts 1 e 2 e qualcosa su quelli di Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (ho solo i 2 manga pubblicati dalla Disney) . Io per causa forza maggiore (i miei genitori) possiedo solo la Play 2, quindi non ho avuto la possibilità di giocare a Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days (capperi c'è Axel il mio preferito!) e non avrò la possibilità di giocare a Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (capperi anche per questo! Deve essere stupendo!). Per i mondi di Kingdom Hearts, sono più esperto e ti potrò dare un aiuto più grosso in questo campo. (fatta sempre eccezione per KH 348/2 days e KH Birth by Sleep). Per i Mondi di Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories ( visto che sono gli stessi del 1° più Crepuscopoli) si dovrebbe soltanto scrivere che le modalità di spostamento in quei "mondi" è diverso perchè le aree sono composte da stanze apribili solo con delle carte (ho visto parecchi filmati riguardo questo) Ti volevo solo dire una ultima cosa(spero di non deluderti ancora): io non sono un mago del computer e non so come caricare le immagini e quelle tabelle che descrivono il personaggio (tipo la pagina di Ansem con la sua foto e sotto le informazioni principali) peròper il resto sono a posto. Comunque cercherò le informazioni anche sulla Wikia inglese. Grazie per il consiglio su come giocare a Final Mix, ma facendo la modifica, i giochi non copiati funzionano ancora? (direi di no, ma te lo chiedo per sicurezza). Axel 8 ps. io sono in rete dalle 9 15 circa e 10 30. Al pomeriggio verso le 16 30 fino alle 19 (salvo diversi impegni) Axel 8 Si vanno anche i giochi normali PAL sulla Playstation modificata. Per quanto riguarda le descrizioni, se credi di farcela, oltre ad Axel cerca di finire anche la descrizione di Sora che qualcuno ha lasciato incompleta. Per quanto riguarda la tabella di Ansem ci vuole molto tempo per farla perciò io nelle mie descrizioni non la metto mai. Inoltre la persona che ha fatto la pagina Ansem ha sbagliato perchè quello non è Ansem, quello è l'Heartless di Xehanort che si spaccia per Ansem, chiunque abbia fatto quella pagina ha sbagliato, questa wiki è nata per dare dei chiarimenti in italiano a tutti i fan di kingdom Hearts, ma se uno mette la foto di Xehanort e poi scrive Ansem va a finire che confonde solo il lettore e viene fuori un casino. I titoli delle pagine purtroppo non possono essere modificati..... Inoltre ho creato le pagine Marluxia e Larxen ed entrambi sono tra i membri dell'Organizzazione mai apparsi nella versione europea del gioco, perciò se ti interessa conoscere questi personaggi vai a leggere le loro descrizioni che ho fatto. Grazie ancora per l'aiuto, ciao. Lexaeus 94 Grazie Ok, finirò prima Sora. Grazie per aver creato le pagine di quei membri, le andrò a leggere. Mi sono sbagliato a dirti i miei orari, io sono dalle 9 alle 10 30 e alla sera dalle 9 fino alle 10 e 30. Grazie per la risposta! Sono tornato e ricomincio, se intanto vuoi darci una occhiata.... io ho cominciato a riscrivere dal tittolo " Alla ricerca degli amici perduti" in poi... perfezionerò magari più tardi (ho provato a creare l'immagine di Axel come il tuo Lexaeus, ma mi viene troppo bordo bianco di spazio e non si vede bene l'immagine... che programma hai utilizzato?) Axel 8 Vedi in realtà ci sono entrambi, sia Riku che Xigbar, Riku lo affronti sulle montagne e Xignar scappa, se ricordi l'Imperatore, parlando con Sora ha detto: Un uomo vestito di nero ci ha detto che saremo stati in pericolo(riguardo l'enorme Heartless che poi bisogna fronteggiare)ma che un ragazzo poi ci avrebbe salvati(si riferisce appunto a Sora) Ebbene l'uomo in nero era Riku e l'Heartless era stato portato lì da Xigbar che voleva che Sora lo eliminasse in modo che l'Organizzazione potesse ottenere un mega cuore di Heartless. Grazie per andare avanti con Sora, apprezzo l'aiuto. Ciao, [tua pagina utente [.|Lexaeus 94]] Sora La trama di KH2 non l'ho ancora terminata. Oggi ho avuto poco tempo e ho fatto solo i Keyblade. Domani scriverò le invocazioni e continuerò con la trama. Stasera io non sono su internet, quindi se mi chiedi qualcosa ti rispondo domattina. Axel 8 Riguardo a Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, dobbiamo scrivere nella pagina di Sora anche le keyblade ed abilità che riceve in KHCoM. Se non sono per niente diverse, puoi scrivere che sono uguali a quelle di KH e, se c'è ne qualche nuova, puoi aggiungerla. Compito di Axel Si in COM è quello il suo obiettivo ma in Kingdom Hearts 2 egli non obbedisce agli ordini dell'Organizzazione(i quali gli ordinano di eliminare Roxas) e quindi diventa loro nemico. Ricapitolando Sta sera faccio la parte di Chain of Memories a cui tu non hai giocato e poi lascio Kingdom Hearts 2 a te. Ok, ho fatto un po'di KH2, finisco più tardi. Ho scritto la storia a partire da Sora, non da Roxas perchè non è la trama di KH2 ma quella di Sora Eih Axel 8 Senti, le abilità, i mondi e i Keyblade che hai scritto di KH1 li ho cancellati da Sora e inseriti nella pagina di Kingdom Hearts, qui: http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts#Curiosit.C3.A0 Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro ma non c'entra molto con Sora, riguarda di più Kingdom Hearts in generale, se ci pensi. Io intanto faccio Chain of Memories. Inoltre non vorrei essere pignolo, ma cerca di mettere il maggior numero di link possibili, anche se sono pagine che non esistono ancora. Ciao e grazie. Lexaeus 94 ... e a sua volta io ho spostato le tue aggiunte nella pagina del primo gioco. Vedi, le tue aggiunte riguardano il primo Kingdom Hearts, mentre quell'articolo Kingdom Hearts parla della serie in generale. Complimenti per il lavoro svolto, comunque!-- 18:54, lug 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, grazie DekuLink e che non avevo letto quella pagina e pensavo parlasse del primo KH, comunque io e Axel 8 intendiamo finire Sora che qualcuno ha lasciato incompleto, io ho appena finito la parte di Chain of Memories, poi passeremo ai membri dell'Organizzazione che sono più divertenti e meno lunghi da fare. Spero solo che presto arrivi qualche membro del forum a darci una mano. Ciao. Lexaeus 94 Ricordati anche che si risponde nelle discussioni altrui, non nella propria.-- 20:08, lug 14, 2010 (UTC) Mail Ti ho mandato una mail com mio indirizzo mail (che buffo da dire). Se non funziona, mandami un messaggio posizionando la freccina del mouse sulla parte destra della mia immagine. Compare "invia messaggio" ci clicchi sopra e... voilà, c'è gia il tuo nick name impostato, devi solo scrivermi il testo e, infine, cliccare su invia (ti ho dato delle ifo inutili perchè mi sa che l'avevi già scoperto). Allora ci sentiamo! Axel 8 Immagini Ricordatevi di caricare immagini con un nome che rappresenti ciò che vi è mostrato, e soprattutto di aggiungere nella descrizione "Categoria:Immagini", in modo che le immagini possano poi essere tutte facilmente ritrovate.-- 08:16, lug 16, 2010 (UTC) 300 ARTICOLI!!!!! Abbiamo raggiunto 300 articoli complimenti a tutti!!!!! Serie Xehanort Fonte dell'esistenza di una cosa del genere?-- 22:00, ago 6, 2010 (UTC) Allora aggiungi alla pagina un link ufficiale della cosa.-- 22:16, ago 6, 2010 (UTC) OK ti aiuto, ma dovo completamnte riscriverle e caricare gli artwork che secondo me sono molto meglio, dimmi su quae comincio --PRISON KEEPER 22:20, ago 6, 2010 (UTC) preferisco lasciare come immagine principale gli artwork, caso mai quelle immagini possiamo metterle subito dopo il template, uso gli atwork come immagine principale xke appare nella barra HP, cosi viene meglio secondo me Nota: non so il jcb class di lexaeus e xion, se puoi aggiungere quello di lexaeus e dirmi quello di xion se lo sai ti sono grato domani faccio organizzzione IX (demix cn cappuccio sarebbe) e demyx--PRISON KEEPER 01:46, ago 9, 2010 (UTC) per me va bene--PRISON KEEPER 12:44, ago 9, 2010 (UTC) Elementi Qualche giorno fá ho fatto un template cn ttt gli elementi, non ti dispiace occuparti tu degli elementi assieme ad axel, descrivi l´elemento le magie di quell´elemento se esistono e i nemici che sono di quel elemento esempio fuoco. nemici *Defender *Notturno Rosso ecc... dubbi su qualke elemento domandami pure, comincia su quello ke ti pare --PRISON KEEPER 16:28, ago 9, 2010 (UTC) Org Lascia i template i punti deboli e i punti di forza, é stato deciso che ogni heartless, nessuno e unversed avrebbe avuto template descrizione punti di forza e deboli, storia (solo boss), abilitá, mondi, strategia e stile di combattimento, curiositá, anche i membri dell´organizazione devono essere cosi, ti ricordo ke il responsabile degli heartless, nessuno e unversed sono io. non devi cancellare ttt x i template comunque. --PRISON KEEPER 22:55, ago 10, 2010 (UTC) xke non vuoi le tabelle? secondo me é meglio metterle, comunque si kiama Mietitore l´heartless ke controlla lurod --PRISON KEEPER 11:08, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) se faccio le tabelle per tutti i membri va bene? secondo me dovrebbero averli --PRISON KEEPER 16:25, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) gli artwork sono ufficialissimi, se guardi l´icona della barra hp di 358 e gli artwork caricati da me sono identici, x questo é meglio metterci quei artwork, ricordano le icone delle barre HP, metto le tue immagini subito dopo la tabella allora, cosi é come se avessero la stessa importanza, se puoi fai anke le pagine degli elementi, li trovi qui gli elementi --PRISON KEEPER 19:51, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, allora da una sistematina a quelle ke ci sono gia (agrabah, isole del destino, isola che non c´e´ e cittá di mezzo gia me ne sono occupato io), la tabella gia esiste, prendila da uno dei mondi ke ti ho detto fai copia incoll e modificale --PRISON KEEPER 20:55, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) quel che posso faccio non ho tutto il tempo libero, quando posso io le tabelle le fo, comunque abbiamo un problema con marluxia, non ho una tabella adatta x lui, se puoi farla tu altrimenti ci provo io. comunque io mi occupo anche di creare un fangame, ma sn ttt in vacanza se puoi aiutarmi questo é il mio indirizzo msn raziel-1993@hotmail.it il forum del fangame é questo http://thedarkprophecy.forumcommunity.net/ --PRISON KEEPER 14:44, ago 16, 2010 (UTC) Compiti Ciao! Dammi pure i compiti Axel 8 Ok, per far prima posso fare copia e incolla dai Keyblade che ho scritto in KH (gioco) e KH2. Comincio subito! Ho un problema con la pagina, ci metterò un po'.... Eseguo subito! tabella quel ke intendevo é ke nn esiste una tabella x marluxia, roxas e xion dato ke marluxia, roxas e xion tecnicamente nn si affrontano, eccetto ke altre forme: -sconosciuto (marluxia con cappuccio) -falso marluxia (un´altro nessuno, paginaa gia esistente) -marluxia spettro (trasformazione di marluxia) -marluxia angelico (trasformazione di marluxia spettro) -organizzazione xiii (roxas con cappuccio) -xion, 1a forma -xion, 2a forma -xion, 3a forma -xion, forma finale le forme organizzazione sono delle "forme" cosi per dire con il cappuccio (tranne x marluxia che nella guida la forma viene chiamata sconosciuto), nella wikia nn la trovi xke hanno fatto ttt in una pagina unica, puoi trovare queste forme nel grillario di kh2 (ttt tranne di marluxia, roxas e naturalmente xion) e nel grillario di fm1 (solo organizzazione I), in 358 invece é presente solo numero XIV (xion cn cappuccio), dunque nn toglierli ke il mio computer é stra mega lento e mi ci vogliono ore x rimetterli. le pagine le fo quando posso --PRISON KEEPER 02:58, ago 22, 2010 (UTC) forme incappucciate quelle sono informazioni importanti, dunque le rimetto, ho anche delle ottime informazioni anche per loro sopratutto x organizzazione I, sconosciuto e organizzazione XIII essendo anche dei boss, lasciarli é meglio le faccio appena posso, fidati ;) Elementi Ciao Lexaeus 94! Un utente mi ha dato il template con gli elementi ma uno di essi (Fulmine) la Wikia lo riconduce alle armi di Larxene. Si potrebbe chiamare quella pagina "Coltelli (Fulmine)" in modo da non confondere l'elemento dall'arma? Axel 8